


Sheen, Spider, Spooky

by Alya_Selene



Series: Inktober 2018 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inktober 2018, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alya_Selene/pseuds/Alya_Selene
Summary: Hadrian and Severus have been invited to celebrate Halloween with the Malfoy family.





	Sheen, Spider, Spooky

**Author's Note:**

> Today's words are Sheen, Spider and Spooky.   
> This one is very short. I'm sick and not really inspired.

Hadrian and Severus were in celebrating Halloween with the Malfoy family. Hadrian and Draco were getting along quite well even if the young blong, being spoiled rotten by his parents, could sometimes act like a prat. Just like right now in fact. Severus could see the green sheen of the spider Draco had given Hadrian because he found it spooky. Seeing that Hadrian was completely fine with the toy and enjoyed playing with it, he tried to take it back by force, even trying to hit the dark haired boy to have the spider. Severus and Lucius seperated them and the Potion Master took his son in his arms, trying to sooth the crying boy, while Draco got a telling-off. Once Hadrian had calmed down, Draco apologised to him and the boys went back to their games without further incidents.

 


End file.
